You Were Meant For Me
by Sempai Sunny
Summary: Songfic! Meryl sees that life can go on without the Humanoid Typhoon--or can it?


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Trigun (Legato: Except maybe me! ::knocks Legato upside the head with keyboard::), not even the blue-haired Gung-Ho Gun who is apparently trying to get me into trouble. I also do not own the song for this fic, You Were Meant For Me, which is owned by Jewel.  
  
Fic takes place during episode 26, when our friend Vash leaves to confront You-Know-Who (Knives: DON'T KILL ME THIS TIME! ML: WILL YOU ALL PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE?) Meryl's POV, poor girl. A couple mean spoilers, but how am I supposed to explain how Milly acts without them? So, basically, spoilers for episodes 23 through 26. Don't worry and be happy! ::Legato knocks ML upside the head:: ::kuroneko grabs Legato in death grip:: ::ML rolls eyes and keeps typing, occasionally swatting Knives who is attempting to crush every spider in the room::  
  
You Were Meant For Me  
  
He's really gone. And who knows if he's coming back. Of course, I knew he had to leave, to find Knives. It was just too much for him to carry on his soul, after he killed Legato. I mean, I knew he did it because Legato basically begged him and was having the village people (A/N: ::Legato and Knives start singing and dancing YMCA:: ML: Not funny) torture Milly and me. Vash had saved us by killing Legato, and now, the weight was on his soul.  
  
Even poor Mr. Wolfwood's death he carried around with him, believing it was his fault. But, how could he prevent the priest's past from catching up with him?  
  
My alarm clock roused me from sleep. I looked over at Milly, still sleeping peacefully. I wondered what she dreams.  
  
*I hear the clock, it's 6 AM  
  
I feel so far from where I've been  
  
Got my eggs, got my pancakes too  
  
Got my maple syrup  
  
Everything but you*  
  
Why couldn't I have gotten up in time that day Vash got dragged around by a truck? It was like a scene out of mythology, Hector being dragged around Troy by Achilles's chariot. I might have been able to prevent it.  
  
I shuddered remembering that day. It was weeks after Chapel had killed Mr. Wolfwood, and Milly was still hurting; if Vash had died, the two of us would have been in a state of mental disrepair. It would have been as hard on me as Mr. Wolfwood's death was on Milly and Vash, maybe as bad as Vash felt about having to kill Legato.  
  
I couldn't believe myself for getting between Vash and that man with the gun, but I did what I had to do to save him. In the last few years since Milly and I had been chasing Vash the Stampede, I guess I'd grown attached to him. One might go so far to say that I loved him. But, I hid what I felt inside, because Milly needed me to be strong, an example for her.  
  
Remembering Vash, I decided to scramble some eggs for breakfast. We had to get going, or I'd be late for work again, much less Milly. I knew the smell of breakfast would get her out of bed.  
  
*I break the yolks  
  
And make a smiley face  
  
I kinda like in my brand new place  
  
Wipe the spots off of the mirror  
  
Don't leave the keys in the door  
  
I never put wet towels on the floor anymore*  
  
"Senpai, isn't it strange not having Mr. Vash around?" Milly asked me as I scraped the eggs onto her plate.  
  
"Yes, Milly, very strange, but I think I might get used to it."  
  
Milly looked at me, not entirely believing what I said. I plastered on a fake smile for her and she went back to eating her eggs, her mind somewhere else entirely.  
  
I myself wasn't completely there while I ate. I went back to what Vash had told me about his brother, about Knives. How he hated humans, would do anything for their destruction. He had picked off the Gung-Ho Guns one by one, after becoming their leader. "'Would you kill the spider to save the butterfly?'" I shuddered to think what might become of the Chaser of the Mayfly called Love. Vash had strived his whole life for love and peace, what would he do now, up against the yin to his yang, the devil to his angel, the dark to his light?  
  
*'Cause dreams last so long  
  
Even after you're gone  
  
I know that you love me  
  
And soon, you will see  
  
You were meant for me  
  
And I was meant for you*  
  
A bar wasn't exactly a prime choice for work, in my mind, but neither was an insurance agency, so I didn't complain. Besides, we needed the money, and what Milly got from working on the well only took us so far.  
  
I didn't like working in the bar mainly because all the men in town tried to hit on me. It drove me nuts, listening to their endless pick-up lines, each one cheesier than the last. It was worse when they were drunk.  
  
"Senpai, I have some extra money today. Do you think maybe we could eat out tonight?" Milly's large blue eyes looked at me expectantly. I finally nodded and she clapped her hands in joy.  
  
*I called my mom  
  
She was out for a walk  
  
Consoled a cup of coffee  
  
But it didn't want to talk  
  
So I picked up the paper  
  
It was more bad news  
  
More hearts being broken  
  
More people being used*  
  
I couldn't concentrate at dinner. Where was Vash? Had he found Knives? Did he miss me as much as I missed him?  
  
I shook that last thought out of my mind. Surely he didn't feel for me the way I felt for him. No, he loved Rem, we all knew. Of course, Knives had to go and ruin his life for him, killing his last link to Rem, and, in Knives's words, "her incessant meddling."  
  
"Meryl, I'll bet you're thinking about Mr. Vash, aren't you?" I looked up from my coffee at Milly, who was starting in on her pudding. "I wouldn't blame you. Sometimes I catch myself thinking about Nicholas. Actually, a lot of times," Milly swallowed and continued. "Even though he did kill people, including that poor child, he was still a good man. It's too bad he had to die, but, isn't it f-f-funny that h-h-he d-died in h-his ch-chu-" Milly didn't finish; she was already crying too hard. I tried to comfort her, but she pushed me away. "This is my cross to bear, don't worry about me." (A/N: pun somewhat intended) Considering her fervent tears, that was disturbingly coherent. I nodded and walked out to the porch, where the five bright moons shone down their beautiful colors.  
  
*Put on a coat in the pouring rain  
  
I saw a movie it just wasn't the same  
  
'Cause it was happy and  
  
I was sad and  
  
It made me miss you oh so bad*  
  
Night was when I missed Vash the most. Other nights, like the one on the bluff the day before he was dragged around by a truck, the night before the quick draw tournament, the night he attacked me, thinking I was an assassin come to kill Maryanne. All the nights spent with the Humanoid Typhoon flooded back to me, each one more painful every time it was brought up.  
  
*'Cause dreams last so long  
  
Even after you're gone  
  
I know that you love me  
  
And soon you will see  
  
You were meant for me  
  
And I was meant for you*  
  
I didn't dream that night, I remembered in my sleep. Our first encounter, Descartes, Loose Ruth, not believing that the broom-headed baka running next to me was really Vash the Stampede.  
  
Milly realized he was Vash right away, but for me, it took a long time before I accepted that he was indeed the outlaw we were supposed to be surveying. I hate admitting I'm wrong, which is most of the reason why it too me so long to accept it.  
  
*I go about my business  
  
I'm doing fine  
  
Besides what would I say  
  
If I had you on the line  
  
Same old story  
  
Not much to say  
  
Hearts are broken every day*  
  
How I wished I was there with him, I was able to talk to him. Some nights, I thought I saw flashes of bright light coming from the desert in the direction he left. I had no clue if he'd found Knives yet or if he was even still alive.  
  
My fingers cross and uncross as I think of Vash saying "Love and peace." A weak smile crosses my face as another grungy, half-drunk man slides up to the bar and orders a drink.  
  
*I brush my teeth  
  
I put the cap back on  
  
I know you hate it  
  
When I leave the light on  
  
I pick up a cup  
  
And turn the sheets down  
  
I take a deep breath  
  
And a good look around*  
  
Milly was sitting in her bed, looking at a piece of paper. It was a sketch of Mr. Wolfwood that I caught her drawing late one night. I smiled, a genuine one, the first in ages.  
  
"Hey, Milly, I bought some pudding today." I call out to her. I saw her perk up and shove the picture back in the adjuster of the strap of her stun gun. So that's where she hid it. I handed her the pudding.  
  
*Pull on my PJs and  
  
Jump into bed  
  
I'm half alive  
  
But I'm mostly dead  
  
I try and tell myself it'll all be alright  
  
I just shouldn't think  
  
Anymore tonight*  
  
I crawled into bed and prayed that I wouldn't have any dreams that night, because no matter what, I knew they'd have Vash. I didn't want to think about him. There was a hole in my heart, a whole named Vash the Stampede, and it wouldn't be filled unless he came back.  
  
*Dreams last so long  
  
Even after you're gone  
  
I know that you love me  
  
And soon you will see  
  
You were meant for me  
  
And I was meant for you*  
  
A deep rumbling came from outside. Like everyone else, I rushed out to see what was going on. A huge rock was sitting in the middle of the street. For an instant, I panicked, thinking there was a Gung-Ho Gun that Vash had missed. Then, I saw Milly behind it, and water came rushing out of the well like it was a geyser. It rained down on everyone!  
  
After a few minutes of dancing, I realized that people were going to want drinks to celebrate, and ran back into the bar, to brace myself for the swarm of people that were sure to come any minute.  
  
Sure enough, an hour later, after the downpour of water was over and the well was a bit more under control, there were people of all ages in the bar. I gazed at all of them. Would these people become a second family if Milly and I stayed? Most of them already liked Milly a lot, that's the way she was, and many of the men flirted with me when they were wiping their minds with liquor at the bar.  
  
As these thoughts ran around in my mind, a tall man in a tight black suit sat down at the bar, and another slouched down next to him. "Gimme a brandy," the man said, his voice sounding vaguely familiar, though I couldn't place it.  
  
"And what will your friend have?" I asked him.  
  
"Nothing. He's out cold and I expect him to be for a least another week. He's pretty beat up."  
  
I looked at the slouching man. He had short blonde hair and wounds that had stopped bleeding, but still had the reddish-brown tinge of blood.  
  
I had trained myself not to look in the eyes of my customers, not to look at their faces at all. It reduced the lines significantly.  
  
I slid the bottle across the counter. The man picked it up and took a swig. "That's some pretty good stuff."  
  
I nodded. From across the room, I heard Milly shriek.  
  
"Lord, what has gotten into that girl? I've never seen her so riled up." The man murmured through the bottle.  
  
"You live here? I don't think I've seen you before," I ask, still not looking up, though I was dying to.  
  
"I've never been in here. And I don't exactly live here. I just know her."  
  
"Well, she's been working on the well with a lot of the men in town, and they hit a water vein today, so basically the whole town's celebrating. It's nice, because she's been really sad lately." I decided that if I were to continue the conversation, I should at least know who I was talking to, so I slowly lifted my head and gasped.  
  
The man had spiked blonde hair, not as light as his companion, though, and stunning aqua blue eyes. He tilted my head up a little more, leaned in, and kissed me softly. Vash was home.  
  
*Dreams last so long  
  
Even after you're gone  
  
I know that you love me  
  
And soon you will see  
  
That you were meant for me  
  
And I was meant for you* 


End file.
